Wedding Hassles
by Moonlit Dreamer.x
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are getting married but their wedding plans are even more hectic than usual because they have to plan two weddings. Yes that's right two. M rating because im not sure where it is going to go just yet
1. Chapter One: The Proposal

**I do not own Inuyasha or any characters mentioned in this story**

This is my first try at writing a story so I have no idea if it is going to be any good. Please keep in mind that this is only a sneak preview of a story that I have been thinking of just wanted to post it on here and see what people thought of it whether it's any good or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Hassles <strong>

**Chapter One: ****The Proposal **

Inuyasha has been acting strange the past couple of days I hope everything is alright, Kagome sighed as this thought passed through here mind. She shook her

head to clear her thoughts away and realised that she was taking too long to get back to the Feudal Era. She hurried to grab her things, if I don't hurry Inuyasha will

worry and come and get me. Kagome ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door only to bump into a familiar red kimono. Inuyasha looked down at the raven

haired girl with curious eyes, what's the hurry there Kagome? The girl looked up and blushed she couldn't help it every time they got this close her cheeks would turn a

slight shade of pink. The silver haired hanyou smirked as he noticed this uh Kagome... The startled girl looked up as she realised that Inuyasha was still waiting for an

answer. I- I um... well I realised that I was running late to meet you so I thought that I should hurry and then that's when I opened the door to bump into you. Say

Inuyasha why are you standing at my door anyway? Well I thought that I would come see if you needed any help bringing your stuff since you're going to be staying in

the Feudal Era for a while this time and you normally bring a bigger bag when you stay longer. Kagome looked up at him with a confused look on her face, what is

going on with him he never comes to just help me she thought. Inuyasha simply watched her as he could tell that she was deep in thought. Uh well Kagome are you

ready to go now? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled up at Inuyasha, of course let's go. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile up

at him he just loved the way her smile always seemed to light up the room for him. He nodded as he noticed that Kagome was looking up at him with a look that you

could tell she was thinking why hasn't he moved yet? He turned around and walked back in the direction to the bone eaters well checking over his shoulder to see

Kagome following right behind him. He stopped to look up at the tree of ages and smiled as he remembered all the memories that him and Kagome had shared by this

exact tree. Kagome stopped just as Inuyasha had and looked up at him, is everything ok Inuyasha. His eyes refocused as he came back to the present time and he

looked down towards Kagome. Of course everything is fine, He took her and walked towards the small house that surrounded the well. Kagome walked along side him

looking at their hands linked together, it's strange to think that Inuyasha holding my hand use to be such a big deal and it just feels so natural now. A small smile came

across her face as they walked through the door and down the stairs towards the well. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome as they sat on the ledge of the well

before jumping down into the well together as they had many times before. There was a blue flash and before they knew it they were back in the Feudal Era and

leaping out of the bone eaters well. They landed with a light touch of the ground and were greeted by Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Kagome talked with Sango and

Shippo while Miroku pulled Inuyasha to the side to talk to him in private. Inuyasha looked at the monk with a confused expression on his face. What is it Miroku? The

monk cleared his throat and leaned closer to Inuyasha to make sure that no one else would hear what he was saying. Have you done what you and I talked about

before you left yet? He thought about the question for a while before realising what the monk was talking about. Oh that, No I haven't found the right moment to yet.

Miroku looked at him with an exasperated face, Inuyasha.. how much longer are you going to put it off you've been walking around with the ring that you asked me to

get for you for ages. He looked over towards the two talking girls to make sure that they hadn't started to listen into their conversation. I know.. I know.. but I want to

ask at the right moment and so far it just hasn't happened. The two chatting girls finally noticed that the guys had moved away from them and were talking very quiet

about something. Kagome looked at Sango with as questioning gaze and the girl just shrugged her shoulders, neither know what was going on. Miroku and Inuyasha

noticed the girls had finally caught on to the fact that they had been talking and looked at each other with wide eyes. All Inuyasha could think was I really hope they

didn't hear what we were talking about just then. It was as if Miroku could read Inuyasha's mind because he leaned in close to make sure that no one but the hanyou

could hear and said there's no way they heard what we were just talking about because Kagome wouldn't be standing there looking so calm if they had. With hearing

this a small sigh of relief escaped his lips, Miroku smiled and patted him on the back before walking back towards the girls and making their way to the village where

they all stayed when they weren't out on an adventure. The group walked in silence towards the village and met up with Kaede along the way, Kagome ye have

returned she smiled and nodded to the old miko. They all walked into Kaede's hut together but before Kagome had the chance to sit down with the others Inuyasha

grabbed her hand and said let's take a walk. She looked at him with a puzzled look but slowly followed him out of the hurt. Sango looked at Miroku with a questions

look in her eyes but the monk simply smiled and shook his head. As Kagome followed Inuyasha still holding onto his hand she realised that they were walking towards

the tree of ages. It wasn't long till the big tree came into view and she smiled as she remembered the first time she had meet Inuyasha pinned to this very tree, he

had looked so peaceful and not to mention beautiful. They reached the base of the tree and Inuyasha turned to face Kagome with a nervous look to him. The raven

haired girl looked into his eyes and smiled before returning her gaze back to the tree of ages. Inuyasha cleared his throat to get her attention again before saying

Kagome there's something that I want to ask you. The raven haired girl looked up at him with curious eyes which made him shuffle around as he tried to calm his

nerves. Well what is it Inuyasha? What did you want to ask me? The silver haired hanyou swallowed and took a deep breath before taking out a small ring that was

hidden in his kimono. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold. Her mate who she had been in love with from the moment that she met him was

finally going to propose to her. Inuyasha cleared his throat and took Kagome's hand in his. Looking into her eyes he could see the love flooding out of them and he

smiled. Kagome, you are my mate, the one person that I can not live my life without, you have changed me in the time that we have spent together, you have made

me want to be the man that you saw I could be from the very beginning, you never wanted to change me, you have always loved me for me, so here I am today with

this ring with just one question, will you marry me? Kagome's eyes went even wider than before and filled with tears of happiness. She smiled as she noticed

Inuyasha's ears twitching as his nerves picked up while waiting for a response. Tears escaped Kagome's eyes as she leapt into Inuyasha's arms just yelling one word,

yes!


	2. Chapter Two: Sharing The News

**A/N Ok so I decided that I am going to continue this along and see where it ends up. It is going to be a slow process due to the fact that I am new to writing and only on the rare occasion get a sudden burst of inspiration. Anyway enough of this lets get back to the story. **

**Chapter Two**

**Sharing The News**

Kagome had said yes, she had actually said yes. Joy filled Inuyasha's heart as this thought kept running through his head. The raven haired girl was sitting quietly in

Inuyasha's lap staring at her beautiful ring. It was simple and had no diamonds since it had been created in the Feudal Era but that didn't bother her at all if anything

her ring was more precious than any flashy diamond ring because it had come from her Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha, the way that sounded in her head made her smile.

The silver haired hanyou sighed happily as he played with Kagome's hair. He bent over her wrapping his arms around her tightly and whispering into her ear, you have

made me the happiest man alive Kagome. She smiled and pushed deeper into his embrace never wanting this moment to end. They sat by the tree of ages together

staring up at the sky bathing in the happiness that they were both feeling. Kagome sighed as she came out of her happy daze and stared at her ring again. She

craned her neck back to look up at Inuyasha he looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled his head against hers. What are you thinking

about? Kagome turned her head and kissed his check and replied with a simple you. He tightened his grip on her and pulled both of her hands together and held them

in his. Kagome looked down at his hands seeing just how gently he was holding them and then noticed one thing. Say Inuyasha, he looked down at her and said hmm,

did you get yourself one? A confused look crossed Inuyasha's face before he realised that she was staring at her ring. He laughed and pulled away from her reaching

into his kimono again, I almost forgot he pulled out another ring that looked almost the same as hers but plain and it was wider. The raven haired girl smiled at him

and picked it out of his hands and grabbed his hand to place his ring on just as he had done to her. He smiled at her and stared at the ring, it's going to be strange

getting used to wearing this thing but if it symbolizes being yours like you told me I will never remove it. Just hearing those words made Kagome's heart race,

Inuyasha was hers and no one could take him away from her. The two sat by the tree Kagome still in Inuyasha's lap with his arms wrapped around her. Kagome

sighed I wish time would freeze in this very moment and we would never have to move. Who says we have to move? She arched her neck and smiled up at Inuyasha.

Well we have to go back to the others or they might start to worry about us. The silver haired hanyou sighed as he knew what Kagome had said was true. A grin came

on Inuyasha's face as he looked down at Kagome you know what that means don't you. She looked at him with a puzzled face. We get to share the news with the

others. Kagome gasped, your right oh I hope they will be happy for us. Keh who are you kidding of course they are going to be happy for us. The raven haired girl

smiled and nodded, your right they will be how should we tell them? Well how about we tell all of them together. Kagome nodded grabbing Inuyasha's hand and

walking back towards the village. The two walked in silence catching each other's gaze when they looked at one another at the same time. A light pink shaded

Kagome's cheeks before she turned her gaze back to the village. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's hand as the stepped into Kaede's hut. Miroku was the first

to look up and notice the couple holding hands and a smile came across his face as he switched his gaze to Inuyasha who replied to his silent question with a nod.

Sango, Kaede and Shippo all looked up together to notice the same thing that Miroku had. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha before announcing to the group that they had

great news to share with them. Sango's eyes widened as the glimmer of light from Kagome's new ring hit her eye. Uh Kagome... She fell silent and waited for the

couple to tell them the news that she had already figured out for herself. At the same time Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at the group Kagome stretching out her hand

so the group could see the ring as they both announced we are getting married. Sango squealed with excitement as she jumped up to hug Kagome. Congratulations

they all said at the same time. Kaede walked up to the new couple, ye should have a celebration with everyone from the village. Inuyasha shot Kagome a worried look

and she giggled. Oh Inuyasha there's nothing to worry about all we will have is a dinner celebration that everyone in the village can come to. He relaxed again and

nodded, ok then when should we have it. Shippo bounced into Kagome's arms, why don't we have it tonight it's still early so there's still time to organise it. Kagome

looked up at Inuyasha with a pleading look as she loved the idea of being able to celebrate their fantastic news right away. Inuyasha nodded, as long as you are sure

there is still enough time to organise everything in time then I don't see a problem with having it tonight. The raven haired girls face lit up with a smile as she hugged

him. The group got to work on the organisations right away not wasting anytime. Kaede and Shippo set out into the village to tell everyone about the celebration while

Kagome and Sango started arranging things for the night. Miroku and Inuyasha went out looking for wood so they could build a big enough fire to keep everyone

warm when the sun went down. The hours of preparation flew by and before they knew it everything was organised and the villagers were starting to make their

ways towards Kaede's hut. Kagome and Sango had arranged tables together in a line to place food on and the guys had started the fire. The night buzzed with

excitement as all the villagers walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome to congratulate them about their engagement throughout different times of the night. The night

seemed to go by so fast that it wasn't long before everyone was sitting around the fire talking and laughing. Kagome was so happy she sat next to Inuyasha a lent

against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, are you warm enough he whispered into her ear. She lent further into his warm embrace and nodded. The

villagers started to leave and head back to their own huts and before they realised it was just the close group of friends left sitting around the fire. Sango moved

closer to Kagome, so did you enjoy the night? The raven haired girl smiled at her friend, yes it was a great night I'm so glad that everyone could come since it was such

short notice. Sango laughed I don't think any of the villagers would have missed it even if they were busy they all adore you so much. She hugged Kagome before

picking up Kirara and Shippo and walking into Kaede's hut. Kaede had already turned in so now it was just Inuyasha Kagome and Mirkou left sitting around the fire.

Inuyasha looked at the monk and then back down towards Kagome Miroku could tell that he wanted to be alone with Kagome and stood up saying goodnight and

making his way into Kaede's hut as well. Kagome sighed happily and Inuyasha pulled her into his lap. Did you have a good time tonight? He asked. She raised her

head so she could look into his eyes, you already made this the happiest day of my life when you asked me to marry you having everyone together to celebrate with

us tonight was just an added bonus. The silver haired hanyou smiled and stood up with Kagome still in his arms. She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her

face, where are we going? Your coming with me he said. She didn't argue and just allowed him to carry her in his arms, she looked up and noticed that they were

standing at the base of the tree that Inuyasha normally rests in. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, what are we doing here? He smiled down at her you're sleeping with

me tonight. She looked up at the tree, are you sure that's a good idea? He laughed, don't worry I won't let you fall. She didn't doubt him for a second when he said

this she wrapped her arms around his neck for more support as he leapt up onto the tree branch. Inuyasha lent against the tree and moved Kagome into his lap

wrapping his arms around her. A slight shiver ran through Kagome's body as a breeze went past and she tried to ignore it. Inuyasha pushed her up and took off his

outer kimono top pulling Kagome close to him again he draped it over her. Kagome cuddled closer into his warmth before slowly starting to doze off to sleep. Inuyasha

tightened his hold on Kagome and relaxed back against the tree smiling at how peaceful she looked before closing his own eyes his last thought being we still have to

tell Kagome's family the news I hope that goes as well as today did.


End file.
